


Not A Conventional Omega

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bruce Banner, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Not Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Poisoning, friendly - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Он был необычный омега.Для начала — весь мир знал его имя. Он был героем. Его считали сильным настолько, что не только общественность воспринимала его как альфу, но даже некоторые друзья и члены семьи.Тони омега. Он несвязан.Стефан альфа. Он несвязан тоже.Это создает некоторые проблемы для Тони когда у него течка, и даже больше, потому что, он презирает колдуна каждой частицей и атомом своего существа.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 25





	Not A Conventional Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A Conventional Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026163) by [EthanTheAnnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus). 



Он был необычный омега.

Для начала — весь мир знал его имя. Он был героем. Его считали сильным настолько, что не только общественность воспринимала его как альфу, но даже некоторые друзья и члены семьи.

На самом деле, почти никто не знал, что он — омега. В основном, широкая публика, как правило, просто предполагала, что Тони был альфой, и c тех пор, как они разошлись с Пеппер, его плейбойские склонности закончились в том смысле, что многие даже и не вспоминали об этом.

Не то чтобы никто не знал, что он спал только с альфами. Тони платил им достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным — они не скажут и слова о том, что он омега. Это привело к тому, что люди в какой-то момент поверили — он спал с альфами потому, что сам был альфой, и не хотел рисковать, если вдруг омега залетит после единственной проведенной вместе ночи. Никто даже не предполагал — это потому, что он был омегой.

И только недавно Тони стал замечать, как плохо положение несвязанного омеги стало влиять на его организм. Он так привык к отношениям с Пеппер, что разрыв связи и их расставание оказались очень болезненными. Он абсолютно забыл, как контролировать собственные порывы и импульсы, находясь в окружении альф, особенно в период течки.

И это, возможно, не было бы проблемой, если бы не тот факт, что в их команде был свободный, несвязанный альфа. Но хуже было то, что Тони абсолютно и полностью ненавидел его.

Этим альфой был не кто иной, как Стефан Стрэндж. Он был чрезвычайно надменным, всегда ходил с таким важным видом, будто был лучше всех окружающих, и как только приближалась очередная неделя течки, это выводило Тони из себя, заставляя завидовать не только связанным парочкам в их команде, но даже бетам.

К концу недели, когда течка подходила к своему завершению, его окончательно и бесповоротно всё достало. Он бродил по базе, костеря на чем свет стоит всех Мстителей, очевидно игнорируя и избегая Стефана Стренджа.

— Тупица Стив и его тупой омега Баки, и тупица Тор, и тупица Брюс, тупые беты и...

— Хорошо проводишь время, я смотрю? — послышался сухой, знакомый голос. Тони поднял глаза и пристально глянул на Стефана, поджав губы.

— Ты думаешь, конец течки это действительно хорошее время? — огрызнулся он, и Стефан поднял руки в знак примирения.

— Я лишь пришел сказать, что Стив хочет сегодня устроить тренировочный бой, но...

— Я не собираюсь участвовать в бою за день до окончания горячки, — многозначительно сказал Тони, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Не стреляй в гонца, — ответил Стефан, — это была идея Стива, и он интересовался, в частности, тобой.

— И он отправил единственного несвязанного альфу сообщить мне об этом? Да?

Стефан вздохнул. — Если он порвет меня на кусочки за то, что я не привел тебя на тренировку, это будет твоя вина.

— Во всем всегда виноват я, когда дело касается тебя, — прорычал Тони. Стефан, поджав губы и нахмурившись, легко пихнул Старка, прежде чем покинуть комнату через портал. Омега сполз спиной по стене с тяжелым вздохом, чувствуя истощение и усталость каждой клеточкой своего бытия.

Переносить течки без альфы стало гораздо, гораздо тяжелее, и Стефан, слоняющийся по базе, только ухудшал ситуацию.

— Тяжелая неделька? — прозвучал более приветливый голос Брюса Беннера. Его лучший друг был, пожалуй, единственным человеком из всей команды, с которым Тони мог спокойно общаться в такие моменты. Он поднял глаза, подарив ученому открытую улыбку.

— Как всегда, после жаркой недельки, - ответил он. Брюс понимающе кивнул, присев рядом с Тони.

— Иногда я действительно рад быть асексуальным бетой.

— Боже, быть бетой сейчас действительно звучит потрясающе, — простонал Тони, — ненавижу течки.

— Полагаю, становится еще хуже, когда поблизости Стефан?

— Он несвязанный, как и я. И это... тяжело, — выдохнул Тони. — Но хуже всего, что в какие-то дни я хочу выпустить ему кишки, а в другие хочу просто...

— Мне не обязательно это слышать.

— Разделить с ним весь мой мир, вот что я хотел сказать, — закончил Тони, глянув на Брюса.

— Не это ты собирался сказать, — осуждающе заметил Брюс, и Тони поднял руки в знак поражения.

— Хорошо, хорошо, не это, — согласился он, — я хотел сказать, что иногда мне просто хочется...

— Тони! — Брюс театрально прикрыл уши руками.

— ...целовать его до тех пор, пока губы не посинеют.

— Тони, прекрати это.

Омега игриво высунул язык, показав его Брюсу, — Нет, ты все равно меня любишь.

— Я пересмотрю своё отношение к твоей персоне, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.

— Не, ты не станешь, — парировал Тони и, прежде чем Брюс смог сказать еще что-либо, открылся сияющий, золотой портал, и из него вышла вся команда Мстителей разом.

— Развлекаетесь, пропуская тренировочный бой? — раздраженно спросил Стив, скрещивая руки в своей типично неодобрительной манере.

— Очень даже, — сказал Тони, — особенно с тех пор, как у меня началась течка, и я не в состоянии поднять даже салфетку.

Стивен не выглядел убежденным, а вот Тор немного смягчился. Баки смотрел понимающе, приятель-омега точно знал, как Тони сейчас себя чувствует. Наташа выглядела слегка виноватой за то, что упрямый альфа пытался заставить его тренироваться. Клинт просто уставился в пол, омега прекрасно знал, как тяжело могли проходить течки.

— Дай другу Тони отдохнуть, — громко проговорил Тор, — он может присоединиться завтра.

— Спасибо, Тор, — тихо произнес Тони. Он не мог не заметить, как Брюс в этот момент был горд за своего божественного парня.

— Мы должны тренироваться вместе, если хотим сражаться и победить межгалактические опасности, — парировал Стив. Баки выглядел так, будто собирался поспорить со своим альфой, но Стефан выступил вперед и, к удивлению Тони, заступился.

— Отстань, Кэп. Он только что пережил "жаркую" неделю. Мы не заставляем вас с Баки участвовать в тренировках сразу после окончания его течки.

— Не нужно меня защищать, Стрендж, — зашипел Тони на альфу, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Успокойся, Старк, я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе.

— С каких это пор ты вообще пытаешься мне помогать? Просто твоё присутствие в одном со мной помещении — уже проблема! — слова сорвались с губ, прежде чем он успел себя остановить, и Стефан удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Это потому что я несвязанный альфа, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение, и Тони, зарычав, впился в колдуна свирепым взглядом.

— Наверное... лучше оставить их наедине? — посоветовал с сомнением Тор и прыгнул в портал, который открылся рядом с ним, отправляясь на тренировочную площадку.

— Да. Наедине. Обсудить это, — Стефан таращился на Тони так же свирепо, однако было и что-то совсем другое в этом взгляде. Он выглядел... Заинтересованно? Тони не был уверен, но это походило на любопытство.

Мстители начали тихо покидать помещение. Наташа бросила Тони понимающий взгляд, а Клинт так и не поднял головы. Брюс похлопал его по плечу, а Баки, посмотрев на него с сочувствием, ушел вместе со Стивом, который стрельнул в Старка недовольным взглядом, проходя через золотое кольцо.

— Нам нечего обсуждать, — прошипел Тони сразу после того, как портал закрылся, но Стефан проигнорировал это, взяв одной рукой за подбородок и повернув его лицо сначала влево, затем вправо, будто проверяя.

— Несвязанный. Как я и думал.

Тони рыкнул, скидывая с себя руку Стренджа, — Ты думаешь, я бы мучился всю неделю в одиночестве, будь у меня пара?

— Нет, я просто думал, вы с Пеп...

— Я несвязанный омега, конец дискуссии, — отрезал Тони, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но Стефан преградил ему путь.

— А я несвязанный альфа.

— Да, мы только что это выяснили, - Тони обошел Стефана, направляясь к двери, — и ты должен держаться от меня подальше.

— Старк, - начал колдун, но Тони уже захлопнул перед ним дверь.

***

— Влево!

Тони увернулся от взрыва, улыбнувшись в сторону Стива, несмотря на то, что был в своей броне, — спасибо, Кэп.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты распылился, — ответил Стив в интерком, - Тор, немного грозы и непогоды было бы сейчас кстати.

— Я пытаюсь!

— Тони, как насчет перекрестного огонька?

— Без проблем, — ответил он, очередью выстрелов нападая на мутанта, с которым они сражались. Стив и Наташа, используя возможность, ринулись и нанесли несколько хороших ударов, прежде чем отступить. Тони снова уклонился от очередного взрыва, посланного мутантом, который продолжал направлять потоки огня и пламени в его сторону.

— Тони, справа!

Он повернул голову вовремя, чтобы заметить огонь, летящий в него, но Старк понимал, что шансов уклониться нет. Будто в замедленной съёмке он наблюдал, как золотой, сияющий щит, открывшись, перекрыл огонь, отправляя его назад к мутанту. Тони взглянул на человека, ответственного за щит — конечно, Стефан Стрендж.

— Нет, нет, не стоит благодарить за спасение твоей никчемной жизни, — крикнул ему Стефан, перед тем как подмигнуть, и кинулся вновь в гущу сражения.

Тони издал низкое рычание, игнорируя приступ жара, который начал разгораться в животе. Он не хотел позволить этому... этому высокомерному идиоту-альфе спровоцировать его течку раньше срока.

Его размышления были прерваны, когда Тор запустил сноп молний в мутанта, и Тони добавил жару из своих репульсоров. Затем Стефан, появившись рядом с ним, начал совмещать свою магию с ударами Тони, тем самым усиливая их атаку.

Они медленно оттеснили мутанта назад, пока он не рухнул, пораженный. В то время как остальные Мстители помогали людям справиться с тушей мутанта на земле, Тони поднял маску и насупился, глядя на Стефана.

— Мне не нужна была твоя помощь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Стефан, снова подмигнув.

— У меня все было схвачено, — огрызнулся Тони, пытаясь подавить сильный жар, с новой силой вспыхнувший внизу живота.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Стефан, закатив глаза, прежде чем исчезнуть в портале.

Этой же ночью у Тони началась течка.

***

— Тебе нужен альфа.

Тони чуть не пролил свой кофе.

— Не нужен!

Стефан одарил его скептическим взглядом. — Ты с трудом переносишь течку, если так будет продолжаться, всё может закончиться болезнью.

— Я в полном порядке, — парировал Тони, делая еще глоток кофе.

— Если под "порядком" ты подразумеваешь то, что потек раньше времени сразу же после того, как я спас твою никчемную жизнь, тогда да, конечно, — Стефан не сдержал легкую усмешку, так как Тони все же пролил свой кофе. — Не думай, что я не знаю, когда твой цикл. Я достаточно долго с тобой работаю.

— Хорошо, подловил, — ответил Тони, подняв ладони вверх в знак поражения, — но мне не нужен альфа. И даже если на самом деле нужен, здесь, поблизости нет ни одного хорошего, несвязанного альфы.

Тони был уверен, что он придумал себе это болезненное выражение на лице Стефана, промелькнувшее лишь на секунду. Затем колдун подался вперед, нарушая его личное пространство, забрал у Тони из рук чашку и поставил на кухонный стол за его спиной. Тони недовольно рыкнул, почувствовав сильный жар, разливающийся в животе. Течка была в самом разгаре, и по улыбке Стренджа было видно — он прекрасно это понимает.

— Может и нет, — сказал Стефан уже более низким голосом, — но может быть, тебе и не нужен хороший, несвязанный альфа. Может быть, тебе нужен плохой, несвязанный альфа.

Тони опустил глаза, спазм жара в его животе закрутился с новой силой. — Это не делает нас друзьями.

Стефан, по-кошачьи заурчав, протянул руку и, коснувшись подбородка Старка, приподнял его, — конечно же нет.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Тони обнаружил, что прильнул ближе к колдуну. Он бы солгал, сказав, что не чувствовал даже намек на возбуждение в тот момент со Стефаном, но также он соврет, если скажет, что не пытался подавить это.

Неделя течки закончилась, и вторая ее половина прошла намного легче для Тони, чем ее первые несколько дней. Он признал, хоть и с неохотой, что Стефан был прав, и что он действительно помог ему справиться с жаром и недомоганием.

И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не получил удовольствие, даже самую малость.

Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не планировал помнить эти дни всю свою жизнь.

И уж точно солгал бы, сказав, что не вспоминал и не прокручивал в своей голове все те моменты после секса, когда Стефан, прижавшись носом к его шее, бормотал в кожу восхищения, повторяя вновь и вновь, каким хорошим омегой он был, каким Тони был восхитительным и притягательным.

Это было тем самым, что Тони, в действительности, никогда не испытывал — ласку, в любом проявлении, даже с Пеппер. И слышать подобное от колдуна, мужчины, с которым он постоянно спорил, сражался и презирал с того самого момента, как увидел его, было удивительно.

Он не предполагал, что Стефан мог быть заботливым альфой во время или после секса. И уж точно не ожидал этого по отношению к себе, Тони Старку, его сопернику.

Тони размышлял об этом, попивая свой утренний кофе и уставившись в окно на Нью-Йорк. Он задавался вопросом, останется ли предложение Стефана в силе и на следующую течку, или это была разовая акция. Он надеялся, что всё это останется в силе.

Рядом с Тони послышался шипящий звук, и он вовремя повернулся, чтобы увидеть Стефана, выходящего из золотого портала. Он еще спал, когда Тони проснулся, и Старк почему-то не захотел будить колдуна, тревожа его сон, так что он оставил его в постели.

— Доброе утро, — сонно сказал Стефан, подходя ближе к Тони и слегка наклоняясь вперед, прежде чем остановиться. На какой-то миг это выглядело, будто колдун собирался поцеловать Тони в щеку.

— Доброе, — ответил Тони с тем же налетом усталости в голосе.

— Это была жаркая неделька, но мы справились.

— Да, — Тони уставился в свой кофе. — Спасибо за то, что ты сделал. Я мог бы и сам с этим справиться, но... спасибо.

Стефан легко фыркнул. — Даже когда я так очевидно прав, ты не можешь признать, что ошибался. Типичный Тони.

— Сомневаться в настоящем гении, чтобы почувствовать больше контроля. Типичный альфа.

— Наконец-то нашли общий язык?

Тони повернулся и взглянул на источник голоса — Стива, который стоял в дверном проходе, опираясь на дверной косяк.

— Нет, он все еще спорит со мной, — ответил Тони, и Стив коротко рассмеялся.

— Я не удивлен, — капитан опустил глаза, — я пришел извиниться за то, что заставлял тебя тренироваться во время течки.

Тони одарил его улыбкой.

— Ничего страшного. Ты просто невежественный альфа временами.

Стив выглядел так, будто собирался оспорить это, но низкий рык Стефана заставил его заткнуться. Он глянул сначала на одного, потом на другого, и осознание наконец накрыло его.

— Ты! — он указал сначала на Стефана, потом на Тони, — И ты! Вы... вместе!

— Вообще-то нет, — запротестовал Тони, но Стивен повернулся к Стефану.

— Вы не изучали древние тексты, лживый ты засранец!

— Мы не вместе, Стив, — громко перебил его Тони, игнорируя боль, промелькнувшую на лице Стефана, — Он просто помог мне справиться с течкой.

Стив уставился на них. — Хорошо, вы, ребята, супер странные.

Тони указал на свою шею в район феромонных желёз, — Несвязан, видишь.

Стефан указал на свои железы, которые также были не помечены. — То же и у меня.

Стивен смотрел по очереди то на одного, то на другого. — Я... я никогда вас не пойму, ребята.

— Тебе и не нужно, — ответил Тони, слегка пожав плечами. — А сейчас, если ты не против, мне бы хотелось отдохнуть после прошедшей недели. Может, глянуть какое-нибудь шоу.

Стив повернулся, закатив глаза и собираясь уходить. — Пока, Тони. До свидания, Стефан.

— До свидания, Стефан, — драматично передразнил Тони, и колдун слегка улыбнулся.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Стефан, открывая портал в Санктум.

И только после того, как колдун шагнул через портал, и он закрылся за ним, Тони пожалел, что не попросил его остаться.

Следующие две недели после этого Тони едва видел Стефана. Не считая тренировок, Стив настоял на их совместном присутствии. Старк иногда замечал его на базе, но в остальном всё шло так, будто колдун вовсе не существовал.

Он обнаружил, что тосковал по времени, проведенному вместе с чародеем, и не только по сексу. Больше всего он скучал по тем моментам, когда Стефан, сворачиваясь рядом с ним, утыкался лицом в его шею и шептал всевозможные нежности о том, как ему нравится Тони.

Это было странно, если не сказать больше, поскольку Тони всегда презирал Стефана. Колдун был его врагом и соперником во многих вещах, но все же, вот он, страстно желающий даже простого взгляда, хоть минуты их разговора или спора с подшучиваниями.

С каких это пор Тони начал воспринимать их споры как подшучивания?

Он покачал головой в попытке развеять все эти мысли и заставить себя вернуться в реальность, и сосредоточиться на апгрейдах для своего костюма. Но прежде чем он смог взять очередной инструмент, рядом с ним послышался жужжащий звук, и Тони в полном замешательстве увидел, как через портал прошел Стефан с кипой книг в руках.

Он уставился на то, как колдун, даже не глянув в его сторону, сразу направился в угол лаборатории и уселся в кресло, о существование которого Тони давно забыл. Затем Стефан открыл первую книгу, что лежала сверху, и начал читать.

Он оставался на том же месте в кресле до тех пор, пока часом позже Тони не покинул лабораторию.

***

— Есть план, Кэп?

— Выжить.

Тони закатил глаза под своим шлемом, уворачиваясь от топора, летевшего в его направлении, — это я уже понял.

— Работай с колдуном, Тони, — послышался голос Брюса через динамики, — ваша мощь вместе намного сильнее. Вы можете защитить и присмотреть друг за другом.

— Но, — запротестовал Тони, несмотря на то, что всё в нём призывало прикрыть Стефана и удостовериться, что колдун выйдет из сражения невредимым.

— Он прав, Тони. Моя магия сочетается с твоими репульсорами, — послышался голос Стефана через коммуникатор, и неожиданно колдун оказался рядом с ним.

Похоже, что преступники, находящиеся внизу, были не особо впечатлены работой их команды, абсолютно уверенные в своих броне и оружии. Тони вздохнул и повернулся к Стефану.

— Хорошо, давай сделаем это.

Небольшая усмешка мелькнула на лице Стефана, прежде чем он успел ее побороть.

— Сконцентрируй репульсоры на их лидере. Я добавлю заклинания к твоей технике, чтобы увеличить силу.

Тони кивнул, — надеюсь, ты не зажаришь микро соединения в моей броне.

— Зачем бы мне это делать? — невинно спросил Стефан.

— Отправить меня на тот свет?

— Ох, но кто тогда будет...

— Ребята! Немного помощи не помешает! — Наташу подбрасывали как игрушку, и Тони, покачав головой, сосредоточил свои репульсоры на лидере преступников.

Включив репульсоры, он зажег их мощным потоком чистой энергии. Затем он почувствовал что-то сродни электричеству, которое, пробираясь через его костюм, закручивалось вокруг него и сливалось с его силой. Это нечто соединилось с огненно-энергетическими лучами из его репульсоров, превращая поток голубого света в закручивающийся золотой и красный. Быстро глянув на Стефана, он заметил, как напряженно и сосредоточенно колдун направлял заклинание, которое текло через костюм Тони.

Видимо, это лидера достало. С гневным криком он активировал непонятно откуда взявшийся реактивный ранец и взлетел, целясь в Тони. Прежде чем Старк успел среагировать, тяжелый удар пришелся о его шлем, ужасно болезненный удар, учитывая то, что голова Старка всё еще была внутри.

— Тони! — голос Стефана звучал где-то в отдалении, в то время как Старк с трудом пытался сопротивляться в ответ, но удары продолжали сыпаться на его голову снова и снова, до тех пор пока его шлем резко не отскочил в сторону, поврежденный и разодранный. Они сражались в небе, кувыркаясь и падая вниз.

Преступник уставился на него, тошнотворно улыбаясь, и поднял нож. Тони пытался перехватить его руку и остановить в последней попытке защитить себя. Вдруг послышался жужжащий звук, и преступник упал в золотой портал, который захлопнулся за ним. Тони умудрился остановить свое падение в нескольких метрах от земли, прежде чем снова взлететь в небо.

— Спас твою никчёмную жизнь, снова, — сказал Стефан раздраженно, но волнение на его лице выдавало истинные эмоции.

— Да,.. — хотел ответить Тони, но остановился, заметив что-то, летящее в сторону колдуна. — Берегись!

Видя, что Стефан слишком неповоротлив для того, чтобы среагировать и вовремя поставить щит, уклонившись от того, что, как думал Тони, было ножом, летящим в их направлении, Старк рванулся вперед, сметая Стефана с траектории полета оружия. Нож вошел Тони в живот, пронзив броню как теплое масло и войдя глубоко во внутренности.

Жуткая боль мгновенно разрослась из раны, и он начал падать. Репульсоры отключились, боль оказалась настолько сильной для него, что он даже не пытался активировать их. Он слышал, как Стефан кричит что-то, скорей всего его имя, а ощущения становились все хуже, сильнее и невыносимее.

И потом он упал на землю, ударившись головой о бетон. И даже не успел почувствовать боль от удара, как все вокруг поглотила тьма.

***

Голоса будто кружили — то внутри, то снаружи, иногда очень далеко, а иногда слишком близко. Чернильная темнота забирала его, иногда он не мог ничего рассмотреть, но слышал, как мир вокруг движется, проходя мимо него.

Вскоре после того, что показалось вечностью, он обнаружил, что может открыть глаза. Свет в комнате, где он находился, был ослепительным, и он часто заморгал, пока наконец не смог медленно сфокусироваться. Комната была белой, чистой и стерильной.

Тони лежал на больничной койке, различные трубки были подключены к его левой руке. Пошевелившись в попытке сесть, он поморщился от боли в животе. Он почувствовал бинты, намотанные вокруг торса, и заключил, что, вероятно, ему наложили швы. Когда он осмотрелся, то понял, что находится в медотсеке базы Мстителей, и что Брюс, скорее всего, лично заштопал его.

Также он обнаружил, что рядом с его кроватью сидя спит Стефан, опустив голову на грудь. И невесомо держит его левую ладонь между своих. Что-то внутри Старка не хотело отпускать его, и он, наклонившись, аккуратно потряс альфу за плечо, игнорируя тянущую боль под бинтами.

— Стрендж.

Стефан медленно заморгал, открывая глаза. — Тони? — затем он наконец понял, что Тони очнулся, — Тони!

— Это моё имя, я понял, — сказал Старк, закатив очи горе, и откинулся на спину, устраиваясь в кровати поудобнее.

— Ты очнулся!

— Без сомнений, Шерлок, — сказал Тони, снова закатив глаза, но его сердце замерло от того, каким счастливым выглядел Стефан, наблюдая его бубнёж. В следующий момент колдун, обнаружив, что удерживал руку Тони между своих ладоней все это время, попытался высвободиться, но Тони легонько сжал Стефана за руку. Колдун моргнул и после медленно скользнул руками, возвращая их на место.

— Как долго я был в отключке? — спросил Тони, переключая внимание Стефана с их рук.

— Пять дней, — подавленно ответил Стефан.

— Пять дней? — повторил Тони, с трудом веря, что обычная рана от ножа вырубила его на такое долгое время.

— Там был... яд. На лезвии, — голос Стефана немного дрогнул, выдавая больше эмоций, чем колдун, как заметил Тони, хотел бы показать. — Ты умер дважды. Брюс едва успел вытащить тебя во второй раз.

— Господи Иисусе, — пробубнил Тони. — Вы, ребята, поймали этих засранцев? Тех, с кем мы сражались?

Стефан глянул вниз на их руки. — Лидер сбежал.

Тони втянул воздух, собираясь ответить, когда коммуникатор Стефана запищал. Колдун высвободил одну руку, чтобы ответить. — Да?

— Мы планируем, как поймать этого засранца. Ты идешь? — Это был Стив, и Стефан, вздохнув, ответил.

— Сейчас буду, — колдун одарил Тони извиняющимся взглядом, — нужно идти.

Тони ответил альфе легким кивком, — я понимаю.

Стефан поднялся и, поколебавшись секунду, наклонился вперед и оставил у Тони на лбу нежный поцелуй, только после этого покинув палату. Омега, уставившись на больничную дверь, проклинал колющую рану, что не давала возможности последовать за колдуном. У Старка был миллион вопросов, начиная с того, как и почему Стефан неожиданно стал таким нежным и ласковым.

Но все, что он мог в тот момент делать — лежать тут и игнорировать тупую боль от ранения.

***

Спустя две недели, рана Тони наконец начала заживать, хотя он все еще был осторожен с ней. Ко всему этому прибавлялась течка, которая только началась, а Мстители все еще не поймали главу преступников. 

Тони наслаждался своим утренним кофе, чувствуя жар в животе, который пока был умеренным, и только начинал беспокоить омегу в преддверие течки, как вдруг Стив, Баки и Наташа ворвались в комнату. Тони на это приподнял одну бровь, а Стив уставился на него серьезным взглядом.

— Мы нашли его.

— Лидера преступников?

— Его самого, — подтвердил Стив, — он планирует покинуть страну сегодня, мы намерены остановить его.

— Повеселитесь там, — сказал Тони, махнув рукой и делая очередной глоток кофе.

— Нам нужны все Мстители для этого дела.

— В случае, если ты не заметил, Кэп, у меня течка. И к тому же имеется очаровательное ножевое ранение.

— Тони? — заспанный Стефан вошел на кухню, и его глаза сузились, как только он заметил Стива, Баки и Нат.

— Они нашли лидера, — объяснил Тони.

— Да, и нам нужно больше рук, чтобы схватить его, — добавил Стив, и глаза Стефана сузились еще больше. Если и была хоть какая-то вещь, которую Тони понял о колдуне, так это то, что он ничего и никогда не упускал из виду.

— Тони и я не сможем пойти с вами.

— Вы нам нужны, если этот парень снова...

— Тони ранен, и у него течка. Ему нужен альфа, и ему нужен отдых!

— А ты что, его альфа? — огрызнулся Стив. Стефан, опустив голову, просто уставился в пол. В этот момент искра понимания промелькнула на лице Наташи.

— О, Боже! — тихо произнесла она, — ты хотел бы быть им.

Тони чуть не выронил чашку с кофе. Стефан? Хочет быть его альфой?

— Я советую вам удалиться, — низким и угрожающим голосом прорычал Стефан. Стив глянул сначала на Тони, затем на Стефана, а Наташа просто забрала Баки, и они ушли. Спустя мгновение Стив последовал за ними.

— Стефан.

— Не надо, — колдун повернулся к Тони с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, — я останусь с тобой на время течки, а после уйду и больше никогда не побеспокою.

Тони поставил чашку с кофе и поднялся на ноги. Он немного скривился, когда почувствовал тянущую боль в животе, но проигнорировав это, сделал пару шагов через комнату и остановился прямо напротив колдуна.

— Стефан, — начал он снова более мягко, — я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Альфа выглядел удивленно. — Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я провел с тобой течку, и я останусь, я же обещал.

— Нет, — прошипел Тони, расстроенный этим глупым, непонимающим колдуном. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Никогда.

Глаза Стефана расширились, — ты...

— Я ненавидел тебя. Даже презирал. И я не знаю, что изменилось — может быть ничего, а может быть всё. Но всё, что я знаю сейчас — я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — Тони не сводил со Стефана глаз, ожидая его реакции.

Стефан сглотнул. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я... остался?

Его голос был таким тихим, таким открытым и уязвимым, что Тони потянулся и нежно коснулся рукой его щеки. Рана в животе взвыла новой болью, но он опять проигнорировал это. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Ты и твоя глупая магия, твои глупые шутки и все твои подколки. Я хочу всего этого. Я хочу тебя.

— Остался как... твой альфа? — Стефан звучал неуверенно, задавая вопрос, и Тони просто одарил его легкой, нежной улыбкой.

— Как мой альфа, — подтвердил он. Стефан, улыбнувшись, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони. А потом колдун, придерживая, проводил его по коридору, и когда они ввалились в спальню, течка вовсю захлестнула омегу. Они отчаянно срывали друг с друга одежду так быстро, как только могли.

Гораздо позднее, когда Стефан немного унял его жар, когда они всё еще были сцеплены, губы колдуна нежно скользили по шее Тони. Омега затаил дыхание и придвинулся чуть ближе к альфе, если это было вообще возможно.

— Можно? — спросил Стефан, будто Тони собирался сказать нет.

— Конечно можно, — выдохнул Тони, и Стефан аккуратно прильнул губами, поцеловав в том месте, где были феромонные железы, прежде чем укусить. Сильно.

Тони охнул и вздрогнул от боли, но она быстро растворилась, когда Стефан начал покрывать его шею нежными, аккуратными поцелуями. Тони медленно повернул голову, взяв и потянув на себя левую руку Стефана.

Колдун подчинился и поднес своё запястье Тони ко рту, чтобы омега смог укусить. Через несколько секунд образовалась связь, и Тони почувствовал любовь и привязанность, которые испытывал Стефан, льющиеся через узы. Тони улыбнулся, когда Стефан уткнулся носом в его шею, и позволил своим чувствам также легко протекать обратно к альфе через их связь.

Он был необычный омега. Но опять же, его альфа тоже не был обычным альфой, и то, как они сошлись, тоже было не совсем обычно.

Хотя возможно, это было вполне нормально.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> О. Мои. Бог.  
> У меня заняло целых три дня, чтобы написать этот фанфик - и когда я говорю целых три дня, я умею ввиду, каждый чертов шанс который мне выпадал. И под этим я подразумеваю, что писал(а) этот фанфик во время занятий.  
> И теперь это сделано!!! Ура!!!  
> Также большое спасибо Star за бета-версию!
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> О. Мои. Бог.  
> Это первый мой перевод, и это заняло почти две недели. :D  
> И теперь это сделано!!! Ура!!!  
> Я надеюсь вам, как и мне, понравиться эта милая, коротенькая история.  
> Бета - Чибишэн ❤️


End file.
